Lemon
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Un repaso por las memorias de Eren, desde que conoce al pequeño Levi de 12 años, y cómo lo va envolviendo en su red de perversión hasta los 23. Lo que el amor no une, lo junta la depravación... One shot/Ereri/Smut/Hard explícito/R18/Final Sad/Advertencia: Leve mención a Eruri - PARA NANA RAL Y RIVAIFEM TA
1. Capítulo único - 1ra parte

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno... qué es esto? Puro porno, así de sencillo, les dije que iba a traer un one shot hard épico, pero no sé si me quedó épico, estuve incluso preguntándome si verdaderamente sería bueno publicarlo porque... está un poco recargado, pero al final me dije que si, y porque RivaiFem me estuvo apoyando también. Como sea, está largo y jodido, espero les guste, aclaro que es UN RELATO ERÓTICO, que aunque traté que no tuviera mucha trama lo tiene. Si les gusta, déjenme sus comentarios y reviews, por favor! Saben que es una forma de mimarme. Bye!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación intelectual de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Smut, hard muy explícito, sexo a montones, y un final bastante triste, así que no digan que no se los advertí, por cierto: NO TENDRÁ CONTINUACIÓN, es one shot. lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. Hay mención de Eruri, así que ya saben.-

DEDICADO A NANA RAL Y RIVAIFEM TA!

PARA LeonoCassiopeia cuyos comentarios son para reír a montones y para la hermosa GIHEI! Mi amada, te tengo muy abandonada, perdón!

Ahora si, enjoy...

.

.

 _ **"Donde no puedas amar, no te demores..."**_

 _ **Frida Khalo**_

 _ **.**_

.

Se mordió el labio con deseo, en un mensaje silencioso, con ese código que manejamos desde siempre. Le sonreí sereno, casi como si no fuera una respuesta para ese apuesto joven de 23 brillantes años, sino más bien una forma de estar de acuerdo con lo que parloteaban mis anfitriones ajenos a nuestro íntimo acuerdo.

Levi se retiró del salón excusándose con pocas palabras. En veinte minutos exactos, yo seguiría sus pasos. Ya iba bastante caliente, ese perverso muchacho y sus exigencias, si seguía aprobándolas terminaríamos follando en la mesa del día de acción de gracias delante de todos. Me relamí de gusto, ¿con qué perversión saldría ahora? Si algo tenía ese chico, era muuucha, muuucha imaginación y creatividad, que era igualada con mis palabras inmundas, me encanta verlo sonrojarse cuando le susurro en el oído las cosas más impúdicas y desubicadas posibles. Esa mirada de molestia que me regala después de depositar mi veneno en su oreja, oh sí, ese momento es el más adorable de todos.

Mientras doblaba en el corredor, recordaba la primera vez que estuvimos a solas.

 _"El calor del verano lamía su piel, entraba con fuerza por la ventana del comedor. El aire estaba averiado. El joven sentado al lado suyo lo miró de reojo cuando terminó de apretar la última tecla. Calor y música de piano, esos fueron parte de sus primeros deliciosos recuerdos._

 _—Has mejorado, pero te sigues atrasando en los finales, tiendes a apretar más tiempo del necesario –le corrigió._

 _Metió las grandes manos por debajo de sus costillas, dejando su boca muy cerca de su oído, lo hacía a propósito por supuesto, ese jovencito de 14 estaba en su punto más dulce, podía incluso apreciar cómo se hinchaba la vena de su pálido cuello al acelerársele el pulso, respirando a intervalos más cortos. Él sabía que enseñarle era solo una excusa, excusa que el mismo chiquillo había buscado._

 _Cuando lo conoció a los 12 le llamó poderosamente la atención, Levi era demasiado serio para su edad, se notaba cuánto deseaba complacer a su padre, quien le prestaba muy poca atención más interesado en el trabajo y los negocios de su exitosa empresa. Y a los 13, cuando el niño se le confesó debajo del árbol de manzanos, entendió que sería su perdición, a pesar de que con mucho tacto lo rechazó, no era momento, la fruta no estaba madura aún. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más inevitable se le hacía no dejarlo avanzar. Ese día Levi lo había besado en la mejilla, con los pómulos rosas y los ojos brillantes por la vergüenza, luego se fue corriendo y lo evitó en las reuniones familiares por muchos meses. Su niño era tan lindo entonces._

 _Más tarde, el niño le diría a su padre que estaba decayendo en su performance de piano, que con clases extras y practicando mejoraría. Que el marido de su tía, es decir yo, podía ayudarlo, ya que además en nuestra casa había un piano que rara vez era utilizado. Y así fue que logró esa cercanía conmigo, entendí que cuando Levi quería algo, iba a por ello sin importar costos. Y yo decidí seguirle el juego… y tal vez apostar más fuerte._

 _En ese entonces fueron unos cuantos jugosos besos. Se aferraba fuertemente a mi camisa y entornaba los ojos, como si me coqueteara con la mirada. Para evitar que se alejara, lo apretaba suave debajo de sus axilas, en ese perfecto ángulo donde mis pulgares podían rozar sin problemas sus exquisitos pezones. Siempre se endurecían, sobresaliendo un poco de la tela de su camisa, de su impecable ropa de niño rico. Solía tocarlo de una manera no muy sana, pero sin que se diera cuenta, no me acusen, la inocencia es demasiado atractiva._

 _—Hasta mañana, Levi, salúdame a tu padre –solía decirle cuando lo despedía en el dintel de la puerta, de donde lo buscaba el chofer de la casa."_

Eren sonrió ante el recuerdo, aaah, ese dulce muchachito que era… tan diferente ahora… Era como hablar de dos personas distintas, y se preguntaba si él había sido en verdad tan mala influencia. Se sonrió, claro que sí, era completamente su culpa. Sacó un cigarrillo del interior de su saco, y lo encendió al salir a la galería de la casa.

 _"Se me ocurrió jugar un poco, después de todo no era algo tan complicado para iniciarlo en mis obscenos gustos._

 _—Ponte esto un minuto –dije entregándole un sobrecito de plástico._

 _El hermoso Levi de 16 años abrió el paquetito y me miró molesto._

 _—Es una tanga –exclamó con mal semblante._

 _Asentí con esa sonrisa suave y decente, esa que uso casi siempre, que todos creen sin dudar, mi máscara mejor tallada. Levi suspiró, pero obedientemente se fue al baño, luego de unos minutos regresó, tirando de su camisa hacia abajo, con la cara completamente roja._

 _—Muéstrame –le ordené con firmeza. Se giró, pude deleitarme mirando ese redondo, respingado y pequeño trasero suyo, levantó la prenda y pude apreciar como esa delicada y fina tira roja se metía indecentemente entre sus glúteos, apretaba sus testículos dejándolos embolsados y dándole una gloriosa forma, y las tiras negras de los costados caían elegantemente para unirse en un moño. Ah, si no estuviera casado tendría miles de fotos de Levi, desnudo y en todas las posturas._

 _Me acerqué furtivamente, y le di una buena palmada, lo había entrenado en eso, si la palmada era fuerte, era por lo general cuando estábamos follando, para indicarle que diera rienda suelta a sus gemidos, si era como esa, media floja, indicaba que se agachara y me diera el culo, que fue exactamente lo que hizo. Mi lengua repasó una y otra vez de arriba abajo toda la extensión de la tanga, deteniéndome más tiempo sobre sus testículos, mordisqueando y succionando. Amaba como Levi trataba de contenerse, apretaba la mandíbula y se tragaba los gemidos que le avergonzaban tanto, incluso a veces se tapaba la boca con la mano._

 _Que Dios me destruya si miento, el cuerpo de esa espectacular criatura celestial estaba hecho para usar tangas._

 _— ¿Y ahora qué dices? –comenté socarronamente._

 _—Nnn… no están tan mal… -dijo con la voz blanda por el deseo._

 _—Abre más las piernas, quiero ver bien adentro, abre un poco tus nalgas con las manos._

 _Levi estaba ruborizado, lo sabía porque se coloreó hasta las orejas, pero me obedeció. Lo recompensé estimulando su precioso agujero con mi lengua. Glorioso es una palabra que no le hace justicia al cuerpo de este jovencito. Levi es muy sensible, tiene puntos estratégicos que lo ponen a delirar en segundos, y yo tengo ese mapa bastante bien trazado"._

El cigarrillo se consume rápidamente, y me subo al auto. Enciendo el motor. Ah, pensar que antes era tan recatado y tímido. Recuerdo que la primera vez que se lo pedí le temblaba un poco la barbilla, se le erizaba la piel, tenía una deprimente mueca en el rostro de sentirse culpable, de estar haciendo algo incorrecto. Y yo amé esa expresión.

Ese día está tan grabado en lo profundo de mi cerebro que ni con Alzheimer me lo borrarían.

 _"Él estaba acostado sobre mi cama, desnudo, tapándose candorosamente entre las piernas, apenas respirando, emocionado, inmaculadamente limpio y nuevo._

 _—Quita las manos –le pedí sin dejar de mirarlo, sé que mis ojos lo intimidan-. No quiero que te avergüences cuando estés así conmigo. Además quiero ver apropiadamente._

 _—Tch… -se quejó apenas, pero hizo caso. Entonces me agaché sobre su cuerpo._

 _Me deleité inmensamente disfrutando del fresco perfume a limones que desprendía su piel, mi perfecto jovenzuelo siempre olía así de rico. Mi lengua no tardó en responder al estímulo visual que me prodigaba, trazando un camino circular sobre uno de sus pezones, erecto, brillante ahora. Su estómago contrayéndose tentadoramente. Antes de que lo metiera en mi boca ya Levi estaba duro. Gimoteó y se quejó un poco. Las primeras veces son así. Le acaricié los blancos muslos con mis largos dedos, casi como si tocara las teclas de nuestro piano, esto lo distrajo un poco y le redujo la ansiedad._

 _Se lo lamí a gusto, como si no me disgustara el sabor que tenía su lubricación, pero era soportable, a él se lo permito. No fue necesario chupar demasiado, era muy joven e inexperto después de todo, en pocos minutos se descargó en mi boca. Sabía algo amargo y levemente salado, era el sabor de su juventud floreciendo._

 _—Ábreme bien las piernas, Levi –le ordené, y usando mi saliva comencé a prepararlo adecuadamente, después agregaría un poco de lubricante, porque era su primera vez y quería que le quedara un buen recuerdo. Hasta el momento íbamos muy bien._

 _Chilló un poco, pero cuando le toqué la próstata fue un espectáculo. Como ver un fuego artificial de cinco colores abrirse en el cielo. ¡Magnífico! Denle el premio de la mejor cara erótica del año, por favor. Lo miraría todo el día y volvería a provocarme las mismas emociones._

 _— ¿Te gustan mis dedos escarbándote profundo, verdad? Responde, vamos… -lo incitaba lamiendo su oído lascivamente, mientras lo embestía con mi mano._

 _—Sí… me… en-encantan…_

 _—Ahora te escarbaré con algo mucho mejor…_

 _La primera vez que lo penetré, fue como escuchar las trompetas del paraíso mientras San Pedro me abría sus puertas, como un guante perfectamente elaborado para mi mano, suave, caliente, ajustado, todos los adjetivos más deliciosos que se puedan imaginar._

 _Levi casi se desmaya, no por mi polla, sino porque había retenido el aire demasiado tiempo, lo tuve que sacudir un poco, hasta que volvió a respirar. Cuando pasó el susto inicial lo monté como poseso. Sí… fui un poco rudo, pero descubrí que Levi tiene una asombrosa resistencia y que no gusta que lo traten con delicadeza, o tal vez se adaptó a lo que a mí me gustaba, el motivo es lo de menos. Aunque lo hice llorar un poco, pero está bien, soy de la idea que a veces se recuerda mejor el dolor que el placer, y yo quería que no se olvidara jamás de esto"._

Me manda un mensaje agresivo, como es habitual, para recriminarme la demora, y que se está congelando, bueno, literalmente dijo que se está cagando de frío. Me reí un poco y aminoré la marcha, no puedo evitarlo. Amo hacerlo renegar. Las primeras veces solo ponía mala cara, ahora es capaz de darme una buena paliza, y yo estoy feliz igual, me gustan sus golpes, creo que me volví adicto.

Pongo esa radio popular donde pasan las 24 horas temas románticos de cachondeo. Uno conocido me hizo revolver entre los recuerdos que esta noche están más frescos que nunca.

 _"Levi se me apareció en la casa con su uniforme escolar, tirando la mochila a un costado, se colgó de mi cuello estirándome sus brazos y dándome un jugoso beso de lengua._

 _—Hola, profesor –dijo con esa distorsionada voz suya cuando está muy excitado._

 _—Cachorrito, te estaba esperando, vamos –aproveché para manosearlo un poco escaleras arriba, no se le dije, pero me ponía muy caliente verlo usar su uniforme. Apenas pasamos el umbral se desprendió los pantalones que cayeron a sus pies._

 _Esas fantásticas piernas que tiene estaban enfundadas en unas sexys medias de red que le llegaban a medio muslo, y una tanga de color violeta con encajes a los costados remataba ese "premio al sexo" que caminaba tan provocativamente por mi alfombra azul petróleo._

 _—Probaremos algo diferente –le dije sentándome en la cama-. Haremos una película porno._

 _— ¿Qué? –me dijo con los ojos desorbitados, yo sólo disfruté burlándome de su turbación._

 _—Sólo será un juego, Levi, yo seré el director y tú el actor. Seguirás mis órdenes mientras la cámara –dije poniendo un almohadón sobre una silla dejándola al borde de la misma-, te irá filmando. ¿Quieres jugar? –aceptó a regañadientes, a él siempre le gusta hacerse el recatado y rebelde, cuando sé que es todo lo contrario, pero siempre le permito su momento de capricho._

 _Comencé a relatar, como si realmente fuera un director en un set. Primero puse seguro y lo dejé de pie en la puerta._

 _—Camina hasta la cama… eso… ahora, túmbate de espaldas… poses sexys, cariño, eso es -me encantaba ponerlo en situaciones vergonzosas, realmente me parece erótico-. Abre las piernas, exacto… Ahora cuéntanos porqué estuviste usando esa provocativa ropa todo el día antes de venir aquí._

 _—Tch… me… me gusta usar esto porque… me siento… de-deseado…_

 _—Eres un pervertido, Levi, vamos, dilo…_

 _—Las uso po-porque soy un p-pervertido… -baja la mirada avergonzado, es tan lindo._

 _—Eso es… Ahora te tocarás por encima de la misma, frótalo adecuadamente… muy bien –dije acercándome para mirar mejor cómo lo hacía-. Frota más, eso, te desprenderé los botones de la camisa, así estás más cómodo, no interrumpas tu labor, eso es… Mira, ese bulto se ve apretado, sácate la tanga por favor –acaricié las medias de red y sentí que su piel se erizaba-. Moja tus dedos, chúpalos bien, quiero verte… piensa que es mi polla… mmm… eso es… ahora escupe en ellos y comienza a aflojarte tú mismo._

 _Levi se ruborizó fuertemente, pero a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba, no iba a detenerse, no osaría desobedecer. Mi control era absoluto. Cerró los ojos, parece que así se siente más seguro. Noté con placer que el joven ya había venido algo preparado. Sus dos dedos se perdieron rápidamente en su interior._

 _—Eso es… date placer, vamos, quiero que te masturbes mientras te metes los dedos. Date todo el placer posible, no te restrinjas._

 _Levi resoplaba, mientras sus cortos brazos buscaban ir más profundo._

 _—Mete un dedo más, hay lugar de sobra, vamos._

 _Los acuosos ruidos de sus dedos revolviendo, buscando, comenzaban a llenar la habitación. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era algo en verdad cautivante._

 _—No te muerdas los labios, quiero escucharte gemir… anda… -mientras se retorcía, yo grababa esos pequeños detalles que me obsesionan de él, su cuello tensándose, su rosado agujero hambriento, su voz agudizada, el negro cabello desparramado, mis manos temblando por acariciarlo todo de nuevo, su falo erecto, sus dedos subiendo y bajando, y el condimento más excitante, este amorío a escondidas, prohibido, defectuoso y al mismo tiempo perfecto._

 _—Ya… Eren… -suplicaba mientras su boca expulsaba vapor caliente._

 _—Si no te vienes al menos una vez, no te tocaré, cariño. No hagas esperar a los espectadores, todos quieren ver cuanta leche tienes acumulada._

 _—Jo-joder… aaah, ayúdame imbécil… aaah…_

 _Suelta su falo y me toma de la muñeca, rogándome con sus ojos acerados y brillantes. Decido cederle al menos eso, quito su mano, dejo que moje mis dedos con esa pecaminosa boca suya e introduzco mis falanges con fuerza en su interior. Amo como se arquea su cuerpo, y las puntas de sus pequeños pies, apenas peinan con delicadeza sobre el edredón de la cama._

 _—Mmm… aaah…_

 _Me toma firmemente de la muñeca y mueve mi mano a su antojo, como si fuera una herramienta, un consolador humano, apenas contraigo un poco mis dedos cuando los lleva a lo profundo y lo escucho gruñir de placer. Suspiro pesado, estoy en mi límite de resistencia, pero en verdad quiero verlo venirse primero. Unos minutos más así y veo la coronación de mi premio, su agujero me aprieta fuerte y los espesos chorros de caliente esperma caen sobre su abdomen._

 _Levi tiene orgasmos prolongados. Me llevó mucho tiempo que aprendiera a esperar, para luego disfrutar de una mayor duración en el éxtasis. Después de eyacular, su cuerpo se afloja y queda débil y vulnerable sobre el colchón, mientras sigue disfrutando por muchos minutos más._

 _Es el momento exacto en que me gusta atacar. Pensar que ha estado todo el día desde temprano con esa delicada lencería, esperando para ver mi reacción. Amo cuando pone de su parte, y lo voy a recompensar muy bien por eso."_

Detengo el auto a una cuadra, puedo ver su rostro contraerse con molestia y caminar apresurado hacia mí. Entra dando un portazo, y yo sólo le sonrío con gusto. Está temblando un poco, es friolento.

—Eres un hijo de puta –es todo lo que me dice y se despeina el flequillo, mientras cambia la estación de radio, él odia esos temas pegajosos y ñoños, según su criterio, es por esa reacción que los he puesto.

—Me pregunto cuál habrás elegido para la ocasión –digo cambiando el tópico de la conversación, veo como su semblante se relaja y me lanza una de esas inquisidoras miradas suyas.

—Nada de tangas hoy –indica con molestia.

—Mmm, ¿no te pusiste nada?

Me semi sonríe con sorna y deja en una estación de rock pesado.

— ¿Realmente crees que eso es mejor que *Manzanero? (*Cantante de boleros)

—Manzanero me tiene las bolas llenas –critica a la vez que enciendo el auto-. ¿Dónde es esta vez?

—Tenemos un camino algo… largo, iremos a Kirin, hice una reserva en un hotel.

—Oh, te van a dar de palos Jaeger –comenta ácidamente refiriéndose a la reprimenda que me dará su tía por regresar tarde.

—Y pensar que haré tremendo sacrificio y no podré verte en tanga –retruco lastimeramente.

—A estas alturas eso ya es algo aburrido, a veces es bueno renovar los aires.

— ¿Lo dices por el rubio gigantón que te frecuenta últimamente? –No debería tocar ese tema, lo sé, pero es más fuerte que yo.

—No evites decir su nombre como si no lo conocieras. Después de todo Erwin es tu amigo, me lo presentaste tú, y estoy seguro que fue porque él te insistió, al menos eso dijo.

—Es verdad, me rogó bastante. ¿Vas a vivir con él en París?

—No, tendré mi propio departamento. Pero no te mentiré, con seguridad iré a visitarlo… frecuentemente –agrega con esa voz sensual suya, ¿qué estás buscando, cariño? ¿Herirme? Ja.

—Realmente desearía ver la cara del cejón cuando vea tu tatuaje –Levi se pone serio.

Ese fue uno de los tantos regalos que me hizo en estos casi ocho años que nos frecuentamos.

 _"— ¿Un regalo? –le pregunté mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, apenas había dejado que hablara luego de abusar de su boca con insistencia. No me culpen, estaba sediento, llevaba más de una semana sin tocar su cuerpo, y todo por ese viaje de mierda, esa "segunda luna de miel" con mi perfecta esposa, que ahora estaba pasando unos días en casa de su madre._

 _Apenas estuvimos a solas, lo apreté contra la pared y casi le arranqué la ropa a tirones violentos. Tenía esa preciosa tanga blanca con bordado de mariposa en el trasero. Una de mis favoritas, lo sabe. Descubrir que me estuvo esperando de esa manera me volvía completamente loco._

 _—Sí… Aquí… -dijo llevando mi mano a su muslo interno, mientras sus ojos me miraban asustados, como si estuviera temeroso de que no me gustara. Descendí desperdigando besos sutiles en su cremosa piel, mientras me quitaba los pantalones. Y cuando lo vi, me detuve por completo._

 _Una delicada "E" mayúscula, en letra inglesa antigua, dentro de un círculo que parecía hecho de encajes. Un pequeño y delicioso tatuaje en su inmaculado muslo, arriba, casi llegando a su ingle, perfecto para ser tapado por un bóxer o una maya en el verano. Una marca. Una forma de decirme… "te pertenezco". Aspiré el aroma de su piel, cítrico, limones, nunca fallaba, lamí sobre la marca, capturando la preciosa extremidad entre mis dedos, como si fuera a devorarla en cualquier instante. Gimió con gusto, aliviado, al notar que me encantaba lo que había hecho. A sus 19 años, Levi me sorprendía mucho más de lo que esperaba._

 _Después de ese día, cada vez que follábamos como conejos en celo, me gustaba abrazarlo, acariciar lentamente su cuerpo, y reposar mi mano en ese rincón oculto a otros ojos, mientras delineaba con el pulgar esa marca registrada sobre su piel._

 _No todo era sexo, o bueno sólo el 80%, el otro 20% eran charlas profundas. Levi acudía a mí, para pedirme consejos, para consultarme sobre alguna decisión importante, para contarme si algo le llamaba la atención, para endulzarme los oídos con su fantástica voz. Yo sólo escuchaba o respondía a sus preguntas. Nunca hablé más allá de lo que estaba permitido. Porque incluso era más sencillo decirle guarradas, que lo que en verdad me pasaba por la mente… y un poco por mi corazón"._

Llegamos y aparcamos en el lugar. Descendimos y fui a buscar la llave del cuarto 403, donde podría volver a tocar las puertas del paraíso una última vez.

Mientras Levi iba a prepararse al baño, me quité el anillo de matrimonio. Nunca lo había hecho antes, y pude apreciar la pequeña porción de piel desnuda en mis dedos que estaba menos bronceada que el resto, tal vez así llamaba más la atención, pero como fuera, quería transmitirle que esta vez sería completamente de él.

Me quité la ropa, dejando solo el bóxer negro y ajustado, ese que él alabó tanto las últimas veces, prendo un cigarro y la música de un relajante jazz crea la atmósfera adecuada. La tarareo casi en automático, los ojos fijos en la puerta de donde saldrá esa espectacular bestia hambrienta de sexo que ahora es él. Bendita sea mi influencia, pienso.

A pesar de que todo se volvía más y más intenso con el paso del tiempo, Levi nunca me recriminó por nada, tampoco me exigió demás. Esporádicamente decía lo lindo que sería que tuviéramos una noche completa para los dos, que pudiéramos ver el amanecer juntos. Ya lo había notado, sus ojos se teñían de un poco de tristeza justo cuando yo me quedaba en silencio, siempre estuvo esperando… Se sentaba en el borde de la cama, con mi camisa encima, las piernas cruzadas, y esperaba… por algo que nunca llegaría.

 _"—Amanecer con mi polla bien metida en tu culo, eso sería bueno –le respondí burlonamente._

 _Levi, desnudo y glorioso como era, habiéndome quitado el cigarro de las manos, me miró con molestia._

 _—Tu boca es una cloaca de las peores… tu cerebro está podrido… por completo._

 _—No lo niego, es uno de mis encantos –dije sonriéndole complacido. Se giró y repasó sus dedos por mis labios._

 _—Odio esa mueca que haces… esa sonrisa de gato feliz…_

 _— ¿Gato feliz? ¿Quieres un gato triste, acaso?_

 _—Me refiero a que nunca sé lo que de verdad te pasa. Nadie puede estar contento las 24 horas del día, los 365 malditos días del año. A ti nada te afecta, siempre aparentas estar feliz._

 _—Ven aquí –dije trayéndolo de un tirón debajo de mí, tomé el cigarrillo de sus gráciles dedos y lo apagué en el cenicero. Lo besé con ganas, refregándome contra su cuerpo-. Tú deberías sonreír más –le hablé contra los labios rojos y apetecibles-. Tus sonrisas son como tajadas de melón fresco._

 _Levi semi sonrió ante mi expresión, mientras yo le comía las clavículas y el cuello._

 _— ¿Tajadas de melón?_

 _—Dulces –agregué metiendo mi lengua en su boca, mi gentil amante la succionó con rapidez, de esa forma que me encanta-. No todas las sonrisas son auténticas, es verdad, por eso me gustan las tuyas. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién más sonríe de una manera hermosa y cautivadora?_

 _— ¿Quién? –Preguntó apático, mientras rápidamente descendía hasta su entrepierna, apreté sus muslos por detrás de las rodillas para exponer su precioso trasero y hundí mi cabeza para llegar hasta su anillada abertura-. ¡Nngh!_

 _Mi gruesa y poderosa lengua lo embistió con ganas y lo puso a jadear en pocos segundos._

 _—Aquí, tu agujero está sonriendo muy complacido –le tiré con ronca voz, mientas depositaba un beso en esa indecente abertura, pude ver el sonrojo cubrir su pálido rostro, mientras juntaba las cejas algo molesto. Pero no le di opción, volví a chupar y lamer de esa forma que lo hace delirar de gozo-. Creo que si pudiera hablar, sería más honesto que tú. Mmm… -chupé de nuevo y lo embestí con mi músculo ensalivado-. ¿Qué crees que me diría?_

 _— ¡Cá-cállate, viejo depravado! ¡Aaaah!_

 _—No, no, no me diría eso… míralo, abriéndose dulcemente para mí –le hablé mientras metía uno de mis dedos para ayudarme-. Está pidiendo más… rogando por atención… ¿qué quieres amiguito? –dije como si pudiera hablar con él. Levi me pateó con rudeza contra uno de mis brazos._

 _— ¡Ya cállate de una vez! Detesto que hagas eso._

 _—Ponte de acuerdo, tu boca dice una cosa, pero mira lo duro que estás aquí, y tu culo se está abriendo sin poner resistencia, creo que mejor escucho esta parte, es más sincera._

 _Lamí a gusto, para luego seguir con sus testículos, Levi no aguanta eso, se entrega completamente cuando juego así allá abajo._

 _—Tócate los pezones mientras te la chupo, anda, me gusta ver cómo lo haces…_

 _Obedeció, por supuesto. Aunque chille embravecido, siempre termina cediendo"._

Cuando se está terminando el cigarro, sale. Es verdad, no se puso tanga, pero tiene un hermoso cullotte de color fucsia con rayitas blancas, una liga también, blanca, en una de sus musculosas extremidades, justo a medio muslo, me refriego el paquete por encima del bóxer, mi pequeño Eren se ha puesto tieso. Acompaña el conjunto una faldita pequeña en un rosa bebé que no llega a cubrir del todo esa preciosa ropa interior. Nunca quiso usar falda para mí. Decía que con las tangas era más que suficiente.

 _"—Tú no te conformas con nada –me regañó ese día-. Luego querrás que me travista o alguna de esas mierdas._

 _Le sonreí con evidente culpabilidad y me relamí los labios._

 _—Es que eres tan pequeño y jodidamente hermoso._

 _—No me adules, no lo haré._

 _Y luego estaba ahí, sentado en mi auto, con tacones rojos, medias negras de lycra, una pollera larga negra, una blusa roja a juego, una peluca corta corte carré negra, pintado delicadamente y con unas grandes gafas de marcos blancos. Nuestro "domingo de pesca", era en realidad ir en una cita clandestina al pueblo vecino con mi preciosa "amante"._

 _Cuando llegamos al bar, caminaba detrás de mí, como si quisiera cubrirse con mi cuerpo, esconderse, yo sólo reía encantado. Hice que se sentara en mi falda, para poder tocar sus piernas a gusto. De vez en cuando me pellizcaba con fuerza, los ojos brillosos, porque estaba tan apenado que quería llorar._

 _— ¡Compórtate, joder! –me decía entre dientes, pero eso me provocaba más. Gracias a mi altura podía apretarlo un poco y susurrar sobre su oído._

 _—Por supuesto, me estoy comportando como lo haría una pareja normal, ¿no querías una cita?_

 _—No me imaginaba una cosa así… -me habló con algo de reproche._

 _—Ya deberías saber que no soy un hombre tradicional, ¿cierto? ¡Oye, qué tetitas más sexys! –decía apretando con la nariz sobre un costado del brasier que llevaba, el cual había rellenado un poco con alguna cosa que encontró por ahí. Me cacheteó sin pensárselo dos veces, la gente alrededor nuestro miró disimuladamente y luego murmuraron. Yo sonreí más contento aún._

 _—La próxima vez te volaré los dientes –dijo por lo bajo, luego se puso de pie y fue a sentarse enfurruñado en la silla de al lado. Es demasiado lindo en verdad"._

Y ahora se acerca con un dildo entre sus manos, de color piel, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, ahora son casi como verdaderos penes portátiles. Se acerca despacio, mientras se lo mete a la boca y lo lame con ganas produciendo acuosos sonidos. ¿Escuchan ese repiqueteo constante? Es mi corazón acelerado.

— ¿Te vas a meter eso? –le pregunto sonriendo, aparentando tranquilidad.

—No, es para ti –exclama levantando una ceja y ladeo la cabeza-. Ya, no te vaya a dar un paro cardíaco por intentarlo, vejete… solo bromeo.

—Estoy "abierto" a las posibilidades –levanto la apuesta y me mira con algo de desconcierto.

—Cómprate el tuyo, no te compartiré el mío.

Sube a la cama gateando y llega hasta mí, lo lleva a mis labios y comienzo a lamerlo y chuparlo, como si fuera la polla de él, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, lo veo contener un suspiro, ya está excitado, lo sé. Pero tiene ganas de jugar, y le daré con todos los gustos que me pida. Hoy se lo permito.

—No pares –me pide mientras se posiciona entre mis piernas, refriega su perfecto rostro contra mi bóxer, pega pequeños mordiscos tentadores, mientras yo no dejo de llenar mi boca una y otra vez con ese aparato. Tiene un buen tamaño, pero el mío lo supera.

Lame por encima de la tema, me aprieta los testículos y chupa mojándolo todo. Aaaah, adoro cuando se pone perverso. No deja de chupar y gemir ahogadamente, mientras mi falo se engrosa y se hincha ante sus atenciones. Al fin me saca la ropa interior, lentamente. Besa mis pies, lame a veces y sube despacio por mis piernas, mientras cierro los ojos y le dejo hacer.

Para cuando llega a mi falo, la saliva se escurre abundante por el que tengo en la boca. Me chupa despacio, lento, lo mete en su boca tortuosamente, alargando el momento. Menea su culo mientras lo hace.

— ¿Te gusta mi verga, no? –Le hablo socarronamente y eso hace que lo empiece a succionar con fuerza, reprimo un quejido, puede doler un poco a veces, pero realmente no me importa-. Gírate, quiero ver bien tu culo, mientras me la chupas.

Hace caso de inmediato. Acaricio sus piernas y aprieto sus nalgas con fuerza, metiendo algunos dedos debajo de esa costosa y linda ropa interior, refriego mi nariz en su raya, a través de la ropa y con el dildo empujo masajeando sus testículos. Los primeros gemidos se cuelan, su garganta ronronea y sus vibraciones me llegan a la entrepierna.

—Métela bien, sabes cómo me gusta, profundo, vamos –le pido y le palmeo el trasero. Le bajo el culote un poco y escupo en su entrada que ya está lista, las últimas veces siempre viene con su agujero preparado, lamo el dildo y lo empujo contra su entrada.

Levi detiene su felación para jadear enardecido, relajando las caderas ante la intromisión, meto y saco, algo de lubricante sale de su interior, sonrío complacido. Sigo metiéndolo más profundo y al fin enciendo el primer botón, la cosa esa comienza a vibrar y Levi gime con ganas.

—Vamos, sigue chupando o no te daré lo que quieres –amenazo retirándolo por completo, vuelve de inmediato a chupar con auténtica voracidad-. Eso es… -lo recompenso volviendo a meter el dildo, como me gusta ver la forma en que se abre para mí. Juego bastante desde esa postura, hasta que ya no aguanto más.

Lo tiro bruscamente a mi costado, le saco ese odioso dildo, lo apago y lo arrojo lejos. Lo tengo a cuatro patas, excitado, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la espalda y el falo erecto a más no poder. Refriego mi dura polla contra sus nalgas.

—Ahora es tu turno –le advierto.

—Fóllame, Eren –me pide mirándome por sobre su hombro, desarmado de deseo-. Fóllame duro.

No lo hago esperar, la meto despacio hasta la base, siento como tiembla y aprieta las sábanas entre sus dedos con fuerza, entonces comienza el bombeo, implacable, sin descanso, sacudo su cuerpo sin compasión, nuestras pieles chocan groseramente, gemimos y nos ahogamos en el éxtasis de sabernos uno.

— ¡Más, más, Eren! ¡Oh, ci-cielos, aaaah!

—Te voy a reventar… -le digo en un gruñido mientras mis manos atenazan su cintura y lo embisto con más ganas. Le agarro del cabello con rudeza y tiro hacia atrás, gime dolorosamente-. Te encanta esto, ¿cierto? ¡Dilo, grítalo, joder!

— ¡Sí, sí, me encanta tu verga, aaah, aaah! Como se clava profundo, mmm, aaah, en mi c-culo, aaah…

—Mira como me aprietas, putita, sé muy bien lo que buscas… Mmm… estás bien caliente, cariño, me vas a derretir la polla… aaah… -ronroneo moviéndome en círculos y besando húmedamente el contorno de sus hombros.

—A-así me pones… aaah… Sí, sí… eso… ahí… ¡Dios!

Se la saco abruptamente, justo cuando le estoy dando en ese punto que lo deja como gelatina.

— ¡Tch, hijo de puta! –se queja mirándome enojado.

Me recuesto en la cama, mirándolo confiado.

—Ven, jinete –lo llamo moviendo las caderas sugestivamente-. Móntame, quiero verte bien abierto, cariño.

Levi se quita la prenda de ropa interior que quedó a mitad de sus muslos, se sube sobre mi cadera, acomoda la punta de mi pene en su entrada y desciende despacio hasta que al fin lo alberga por completo. Lo siento tiritar de satisfacción. Finalmente comienza a refregarse y moverse, puedo disfrutar como mi polla entra y sale de ese agujero vicioso, que la amasa y lo aprieta con gusto.

Lo atraigo hacia mí, apretando desde su nuca rapada, mientras lo embisto, lo beso con frenesí, y luego desciendo para succionar sus pezones con inusitada fuerza, haciéndolo gemir incómodo, pero es una belleza verle los pezones erectos, la faldita que se mueve ante cada acometida, y el rostro transfigurado por el rudo sexo que estamos compartiendo.

Aprieto sus nalgas empujándolas para abajo, Levi apoya las manos en mis rodillas y tira su cuerpo hacia atrás, siento como ese cambio de postura hace que vaya más profundo en él. Se mece sobre mi cuerpo, balanceándose con rapidez. Me siento y me abrazo a su cintura para apretarlo aún más contra mi cuerpo, gime descontroladamente. Tirando con saña de mi cabello, le muerdo el pecho, a sabiendas de que dejaré notables marcas, pero no me importa para nada, que se joda el rubio.

Tomo su hombría y la estrujo con fuerza.

— ¡Aaaah, Eren! ¡Me v-vengooo, aaahhh, me corrooooo! ¡Aargggh!

Pero no le doy respiro, yo también quiero disfrutar completamente. Giro con rapidez y lo dejo debajo de mí. Subo una de sus piernas a mi hombro y paso una de las mías sobra la que quedó abajo, ahora si tengo el control absoluto, y lo embisto como si me estuviera por morir. Las gotas de sudor resbalan por mi flequillo y lo siento quejarse y respirar agitado.

—Des-despacio, aaah, yo… aaah, re-recién… me vine… de-despacio… aarggh…

No, nadie irá despacio esta vez, quiero marcarlo, muy profundamente, abrazo su pierna y me introduzco una y otra vez, con verdadera fuerza, hasta que finalmente siento ese tirón en mi vientre bajo, acelero los movimientos y lo veo morderse el labio, fruncir las cejas, le está doliendo un poco, lo sé, pero no puedo parar. Al fin me descargo por completo, entre gritos cortos y desastrosos…

Nos quedamos pegamos, respirando agitados, y luego salgo de su interior, para ver como mi cremosa esencia se derrama lánguidamente saliendo de ese exquisito lugar donde estuvimos unidos hace instantes.

Caigo rendido a su lado, me mira con reproche.

—I-idiota…

—Lo siento, pero ya me conoces, cuando empiezo no puedo parar…

Cierra los ojos e intenta recuperar el aliento, lo acerco a mi cuerpo con un brazo, para acariciarlo despacio, como siempre hago, hasta terminar en el tatuaje.

—Me haré uno diferente encima… para cubrirlo… -me avisa, es lo lógico, y aunque me duele un poco, prefiero eso a que el rubio piense que se lo hizo por él.

Erwin es un gran amigo, lo conozco de hace más de 20 años. Bien por Levi, tiene a uno de los mejores hombres sobre la tierra con él. En nuestras épocas de universidad solía llamarlo "Míster Perfecto", aún lo hago a veces y se sonríe con melancolía.

Apenas conoció a Levi en esa recepción que hizo su padre para nuevos inversores no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

 _"— ¿Lo conoces? –me preguntó disimuladamente._

 _—Sí, claro, es… mi "sobrino favorito" –le respondí con la sonrisa de "gato feliz" que había bautizado Levi._

 _—Oh, no sabía que eran familia –dijo bebiendo de su whisky._

 _—Política, no de sangre, pero sí, familia al fin… Puedo presentártelo si gustas –por supuesto que dentro de mí todo se retorcía, incluso diría que hasta albergué la esperanza de que se detestaran, ¿por qué? Simple, soy un hijo de puta egoísta, claro está._

 _Y por supuesto que los pronósticos fueron completamente diferentes. Tuve que lidiar con la indiferencia de Levi por algunas semanas, en verdad me sentí frustrado. Hasta que finalmente en un domingo familiar, festejando el cumpleaños de su madre en mi casa (porque era la más cómoda, según todos) me arrinconó en el baño del primer piso._

 _— ¿Te gusta la adrenalina, uh? –resoplé excitado, mientras me desprendía la bragueta con rapidez y sacaba mi hombría para engullirla desesperado, una de sus blancas manos se metía dentro de su pantalón de vestir para estimularse._

 _Mientras me la mamaba, me miró de una extraña y dolorosa manera, ya sabía lo que significaba. "No me buscaste, no me extrañaste, bastardo. Estuve esperándote". Entonces entendí, realmente no estaba siendo justo. Lo levanté con rapidez, y apoyó sus manos contra el marco de la bañera, mientras sus pies subían sobre los míos. Estaba suave y resbaladizo, ya se había preparado._

 _Tuvimos que hacerlo rápidamente, sintiendo las voces familiares afuera, sus pasos yendo y viniendo por la casa, lo embestía con fuerza, sus gemidos mezclándose con lastimeros resoplidos, ambos intentando que nuestras voces y el ruido de nuestros cuerpos no nos delataran. En los últimos minutos, con mis brazos lo apreté contra mi pecho, una de mis manos sobre su cuello y la otra en su hombría, masturbándolo con ganas. Acabó copiosamente en mi mano y yo dentro del preservativo. En esos instantes en que aún estaba dentro de él, recuperando la respiración, sentí sus finas lágrimas llegar hasta mi mano en su cuello._

 _— ¿Levi? –evitaba llamarlo por su nombre, siempre lo evitaba. Me empujó delicadamente para que saliera de su interior y comenzó a vestirse sin mostrarme su rostro._

 _—Sal primero, por favor –me pidió con tristeza en el tono de su voz. Tiré el plástico usado al inodoro, acomodé mi ropa y le hablé antes de irme._

 _—No demores, la comida ya está lista._

 _Todo cambió a partir de entonces, tal vez no me había dado cuenta… no, sé que no es verdad, lo sabía muy bien, simplemente lo ignoré deliberadamente, porque yo nunca estaría listo para dejarlo ir. Al menos no lo había atado más de la cuenta, por eso no le había dicho todo lo que sentía, él no podía saber eso nunca. Por eso no lo busqué, por eso no usé su nombre, por eso nunca pasé una noche junto a él. Levi merecía mucho más en la vida, aunque lo estaba lastimando muy profundo"._

— ¿Te sientes bien para otra ronda, cariño? –le pregunté besando sobre su hombro. Levi tenía esa mirada de decepción que me molestaba un poco.

—Odio que me llames "cariño", como si fuera una mujer.

—No te ofendas, bonito, lo hago porque así es más sencillo no equivocarme con los nombres.

Bufó y se giró al otro lado, volví a pegarme a su espalda, frotando con las yemas de mis dedos sus preciosas caderas. Besé delicadamente su nuca.

— ¿Estás celoso? Dime que sí –traté de jugar un poco para quitarle ese mal humor de encima.

—Para nada, solo me molesta que no prestes un poco de atención. Al menos cuando follo contigo no te llamo Erwin… No sé cuántos amantes tienes, pero no pueden ser tantos para que te puedas llegar a confundir así –luego suspiró, apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro.

—Eres mi único amante, "cariño" –dije remarcando el apelativo para oírlo bufar, me reí con ganas, luego lo abracé de nuevo. Mi mano acariciando su vientre plano y tenso-. Y dime… ¿Erwin te folla bien?

Al fin noté una sonrisa de suficiencia, giró un poco su cabeza para buscar mi rostro.

—Erwin es genial. Gracias por presentármelo –mi cabeza cambiaba todas sus palabras: "me entregaste a él, espero estés satisfecho"-. Es atento, muy culto, me lleva a lugares interesantes… -"me tiene en cuenta, no como tú, no me olvida, no soy su segundo plato, no tenemos que ocultarnos ante el mundo"-. Me ayudó con la tesis, es tan inteligente –"Me apoya, está cuando me siento solo"-. Y tiene una verga gorda, venosa y mucho más grande que la tuya, folla como un dios.

Me monto encima suyo, mirándolo con molestia, pero tratando de refrenar mis ganas de golpearlo, apretando sus muñecas contra el colchón, recibiendo esa mirada suya de total desprecio y reproche. Refriego mi falo entre sus piernas, él las abre a pesar de tener esa mueca de matón de la mafia.

No debería, sé que no debería, pero ya tengo mi boca sobre su oído, y demasiada tensión acumulada en el vientre.

—Oh, sí, Erwin es perfecto, te alienta, te cumple tus caprichitos, y te folla como un dios, pero hay un solo pequeño detalle que le falta, ¿quieres saber cuál es?… Erwin… no soy yo…

Lo siento contener un gemido y gira su cabeza a un costado. Lo miro y aunque me duele, no puedo arrepentirme, las lágrimas desbordan sus grises ojos. Me entierro en él, necesito sentirlo con urgencia, necesito hacerlo mío de nuevo, completamente mío. Se aferra a mí, me araña, me muerde, mientras las lágrimas lo dejan expuesto y vulnerable.

—Eren… aaah, Eren… yo… -lo beso con fuerza sellando su confesión, no es necesaria, no ahora.

Me atenaza con sus piernas y mueve sus caderas al compás de las mías, empuja con ganas, los dientes apretados, gime desvergonzadamente, por un momento las lágrimas se van. Eso es, tienes que olvidar, Levi, tienes que continuar.

Una vez que nuevamente estamos rendidos, sudados y sucios sobre las sábanas, saco otro cigarro.

—Ya es tarde –dice mientras se pone de pie y empieza a buscar la ropa.

—La reservación es hasta las once de la mañana, muero por probar ese famoso desayuno americano, pedí servicio al cuarto –le digo desde mi rincón oscuro, donde sólo se puede ver la ceniza encendida de mi cigarro. Se gira y me mira algo sorprendido, se sonríe y vuelve a la cama.

Busca acurrucarse en mi pecho, hoy haremos todas esas cosas que siempre quisimos y nunca hicimos antes… excepto hablar sobre "aquello", no hace falta explicarlo, ambos lo sabemos. Hablar sobre nosotros está prohibido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, relajados, siempre necesito recuperarme un poco, dos buenos polvos seguidos me dejan cansado un buen rato, después de todo ya no tengo 20. Fumo y recuerdo la cena de esa noche. Dos anuncios importantes hace menos de cuatro horas atrás.

 _"—Propongo un brindis –dijo Milton, el padre de Levi poniéndose de pie. Lo tenía a mi derecha y frente a mí al jovencito-. Para felicitar al nuevo integrante que viene en camino, felicidades Eren y Lucy._

 _Todos aplaudieron y noté como Levi se tensaba, fueron apenas dos segundos, luego sonrió y giró hacia nosotros._

 _— ¡Vaya qué bien, ya era hora! ¡Felicidades tíos!_

 _—Gracias, Levi, eres tan amable siempre –dijo mi esposa emocionada._

 _—Y también quiero aprovechar para brindar por mi amado hijo, que este año partirá a París para terminar su doctorado en ciencias políticas, ¡eres mi mayor orgullo! –dijo con la voz contaminada, Levi se acercó, lo saludó y buscó mi mirada. Yo simplemente sonreía, lo haría siempre"._

Lo hicimos dos veces más. Levi dejó que le pidiera y le dijera las cosas más depravadas, casi sin renegar, aferrándose a mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Fui lo más vulgar y grosero que pude…

Se durmió antes de ver el amanecer, no creo que en realidad estuviéramos tan interesados en ver el sol salir, más bien tenía que ver con el significado de pasar la noche juntos, lo sostuve contra mí. Olía a limones nuevamente, nos habíamos duchado antes de volver a la cama, completamente destrozados de cansancio. Pero aun así aguanté, quería ver como los rayos solares se deslizaban por su blanca piel, tragué en seco y suspiré. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo apagué. Ya no se podía volver atrás… y estoy seguro que me hubiera encantado.

—0—

—¡Eren! –dijo Lucy con voz dramática y yendo a mi encuentro-. ¡¿Dónde estabas por Jesús?! Casi llamo a las autoridades.

—Ya, tranquila, fuimos con Levi por un par de copas y se me acabó la batería, relájate.

—Pe-pe-pero… ¿toda la noche?

—Se va la semana entrante, Lucy, quería despedirlo, ha sido mi compañero estos últimos años. Mira si quieres enojarte, hazlo, estoy muy cansado para argumentar.

Subo las escalas con mis zapatos en las manos, y caigo desplomado en la cama. Siento que ella viene, con pasos cortos y apurados, está enojada y la entiendo. Me cubre con la manta y toca mi cabeza.

—Iré con mi madre por hoy –me avisa-. Queda comida en el horno, ¿está bien?

—Adiós…

Al fin se van. La casa grande se queda en silencio y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño.

 _"Lo llevé hasta la puerta de su casa, como todo un caballero, que no soy. Me miró una última vez._

 _—Adiós, Eren…_

 _—Adiós, Levi. Oye… serás feliz… estás en buenas manos…_

 _—No hables de felicidad, menos tú –me reprocha y luego sonríe falsamente, ahora entiendo cuando dijo la "sonrisa de gato feliz", al final… él también la ha aprendido. Lo miro serio-. Yo no te deseo ninguna felicidad… Ojalá sufras mucho… cariño._

 _Luego sale del auto sin mirar atrás"._

Me siento en la cama y esa sonrisa que siempre, siempre llevo… se quiebra al fin. Mientras mis ojos se nublan y se me cierra la garganta, abrazo mis piernas y hundo mi cabeza contra mi pecho. Nunca lloré tanto, nunca dolió tanto sentir su esencia aun impregnada en mis manos, y este despojo de hombre que soy… se sigue desmoronando… sin parar…

.

By Luna de Acero… que acepta su sadismo… :)


	2. Capítulo único - 2da parte

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Segunda y última parte... disfruten...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Angs + Angs, luego el fluff y las flores, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad, fin del comunicado.

.

.

 _ **"Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo:**_

 _ **El sol, la luna y la verdad".**_

 _ **Buda**_

.

.

— ¿Ya empiezas de nuevo? –preguntó Lucy mirándolo con reproche. Eren se servía el whisky con parsimonia-. Son las once de la mañana, Eren.

—Ya, tranquila, no es como si me estuviera emborrachando, es solo una medida… Es sábado, Lucy, dame un respiro –luego procedió a encender un cigarrillo.

Su mujer se acercó, se sentó a su lado y puso una de sus finas y suaves manos sobre la de su esposo, lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Eren? Estás diferente, es como si día a día mi marido fuera desapareciendo de a poco. Y no me dices nada, te cierras como una ostra, me duele, me duele no poder hacer algo.

El hombre bajó la mirada, mientras la sonrisa de gato de feliz se mantenía estoica.

—Yo en verdad estoy bien, Lucy. Siempre insistes con eso de "estás diferente", tal vez eres tú la que está cambiando. No maté a nadie, cariño, estoy tomando una maldita medida de whisky y nada más –se levantó, llevándose el vaso con él y se puso a mirar por la ventana, luego suspiró y se giró más controlado-. Nada sucede, todo está bien, en serio. Lamento haberte hablado así.

La mujer se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Confía en mí, por favor…

— ¿Estás usando ese horrible perfume con olor a limones de nuevo? Es asqueroso, me da náuseas –dijo alejándose un poco y mirándola con reproche.

—Me lo regaló Levi antes de viajar. A mí me gusta.

—Lo detesto, tíralo, te compraré tres frascos de cualquier otro.

—Es un regalo, no lo puedo tirar –exclamó ella con evidente tono de molestia.

—Entonces mantén tu distancia hasta que se termine.

—Estás tan enojado, y te descargas conmigo –dijo ella acertadamente.

—El niño está llorando, iré a verlo.

—No, no si bebes whisky a esta hora –su esposa se giró enojada y se fue escaleras arriba, Eren suspiró cansado.

Terminó el trago, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y tomó las llaves del auto, necesitaba dar una vuelta y despejarse. Mañana tenían el bautismo de su precioso y perfecto hijo. Michael Jaeger. Estarían todos… todos excepto él.

Después de dos largos años había aprendido a convivir con ese sentimiento angustiante, entre muchos otros que no se permitía mostrar. Simplemente tapaba todo, con trabajo, eventos sociales, vino, whisky, cigarros finos, sexo vacío, con lo que fuera que estuviera a mano. El dolor lo atacaba por temporadas.

Había días que era más fácil, había otros días que era muy, muy difícil. Esa sonrisa era una pesada carga ahora. Había cortado casi todas las comunicaciones con Erwin, no quería saber, no quería enterarse de nada porque todo dolía… respirar dolía…

Fue de nuevo al lago. Daba largas caminatas y lejos de todo y todos, se consentía de tanto en tanto con extensas jornadas de lágrimas. Debería estar feliz, disfrutando de su bello hijo que era un ángel, hermoso como un amanecer sobre las doradas costas de Marruecos. El dinero no le faltaba, su esposa, devota, bella y siempre diligente, era la envidia de más de uno. El espejo le devolvía una imagen que todos tildaban de distinguida, guapa y atractiva. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Si tenía la vida perfecta. Se apoyó contra un árbol, mientras sollozaba con intensidad.

Golpeó la corteza con fuerza. Dos putos años y dolía cada vez más. Como una espina que se incrusta y se engrosa, como el ácido que corroe profundo, esa herida no paraba de crecer y sangrar. Lo recordaba bien, hacía un año atrás, estuvo parado frente al aeropuerto, en la fila para comprar los pasajes a París. Había salido del trabajo y había ido directo a ese lugar, para luego entrar en razón y volver a su casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué tal egoísta y malcriado podía ser? ¿Cuánto más podía durar el calvario? Se refregó la cara para quitar el resto del agua y prendió un cigarrillo. Respiró profundo tratando de dominarse. Ya había sido suficiente, era hora de comportarse como el hombre que era y afrontar las cosas. Disfrutar de lo que tenía, que era muchísimo y dejar de lamentarse.

Con ese pensamiento emprendió el regreso. Además debía estar espléndido para el día siguiente en el que debería recibir a todos los parientes y fingir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—0—

Se estaba arreglando la corbata en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su vestidor.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Dijo su mujer mirándolo y levantando una ceja-. Mmm, creo que la de rayas rojas y negras se te vería mejor.

—Podría ser, la probaré –aceptó mientras desanudaba la actual.

—Por cierto, ¿sabías que Levi se recibe la semana que viene? ¡Qué chico inteligente! Mi hermano dijo que terminó la carrera en tiempo récord.

—Oh, qué bien… Sí, me parece que esta corbata es mejor.

—Oye, ¿no lo sabías? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba con dos vestidos-. ¿El salmón o el durazno?

—Para mí son iguales –dijo mirando las prendas, ante la cara de fastidio de Lucy señaló el de la derecha, de todas maneras todo le quedaba bien.

—Te pregunté si no sabías que se recibía.

—No, la verdad que no.

—Eren… ¿ustedes se pelearon o algo? –preguntó su mujer sacándose el camisón para ponerse el vestido.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? Mmm, no, no me gusta esta corbata, probaré con la crema de pintitas moradas.

—Dios, no, esa es horrible, ¿y la roja con los relojes? Esa no la usaste nunca.

—Es verdad, esa es buena –comentó mientras revolvía en el corbatero para ubicarla.

—Es decir, no quiero ser pesada, pero ustedes vivían pegados, él venía a casa casi a diario, y ahora ni siquiera se cruzan un saludo.

—Los chicos crecen, cariño. No quería distraerlo de… sus estudios. ¿Y bien? –pidió su opinión saliendo del vestidor.

—Sí, esa es perfecta. Al menos salúdalo, eres su tío favorito, quedaría mal que no le enviáramos un regalo o una felicitación apropiada. Extraño a esa sabandija.

—Ok. Escoge un regalo adecuado y se lo envías por parte de los dos.

—A veces eres tan frío. Como sea, buscaré un regalo, pero tú lo llevas al correo.

—Sí, sí, bien, mientras terminas de embellecerte iré con Michael.

Se festejaba su cumpleaños, nuevamente la casa sería invadida con todos los parientes. Le llevaron costosos y finos regalos, los cuales agradeció deshaciéndose en elogios. Aunque realmente hubiera deseado una nota, una postal, un mensaje siquiera de ese precioso joven que estaba convirtiéndose en adulto allá lejos.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta el momento de la torta. Las luces se apagaron, y el pastel ingresó con sus velitas encendidas, mientras todos aplaudían y cantaban el feliz cumpleaños. Eren siguió manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Pide tus deseos antes de soplarlas, cariño –la dulce voz de su esposa se filtró en su oído.

Entonces ahí, rodeado de sus afectos, frente al fuego de las velas, en su interior, desde lo más profundo surgió el único deseo que en verdad quería que se cumpliera. Se quedó petrificado, mientras todos los sonidos, los flashes de las cámaras, todo se apagaba para él. "Quiero verlo… quiero ver a Levi…" Y de inmediato caía en cuenta que lo había perdido completamente y que probablemente ese deseo iba más allá de simplemente volver a encontrarse. "Quiero amarlo otra vez y que me ame…", "quisiera tener… otra oportunidad".

Sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron ruidosamente. Se excusó y salió corriendo al baño, donde llegó agitado a devolver la comida. Seguido de un estruendoso ataque de llanto que tuvo que acallar hundiendo la cara en una toalla.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? –dijo a los minutos su mujer, golpeando delicadamente la puerta.

—Lo siento, cariño, creo que me cayeron mal los tacos. Ya salgo, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, mi cielo. Tómate tu tiempo, iré al salón. Llámame si me necesitas.

Trató de respirar profundo y calmarse, unas horas más, un poco más, debía resistir.

—0—

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó cuando Lucy puso la enorme caja sobre su maletín.

—El regalo.

— ¿Por mi cumpleaños?

—No, bobito, ya te lo di el domingo, éste es para Levi, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Esta semana se recibe.

—Oh, eso.

—No te olvides de despacharlo hoy mismo, no quiero que le llegue después de su graduación, no sería adecuado, y por favor, mándale un mensaje aunque más no sea.

—No… no tengo su número de celular, lo cambió cuando se fue.

—Te lo mando –dijo la mujer tomando su celular. Eren suspiró.

—Bien, me voy al trabajo.

—Que te vaya bien, cariño –su mujer dejó un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—Adiós, hermoso –saludó Eren a Michael, el niño sonrió candorosamente y se rió.

Eren era gerente de una concesionaria de autos importados. Llegó y aceptó el café cargado que le acercó su secretaria. Luego se dispuso a internarse en todas las reuniones, mails por responder y quehaceres de la empresa.

Para cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde, tomó su saco y el maletín para regresar. Entonces recordó la entrega en el correo al ver la caja en el asiento de adelante. Revisó su celular, tenía el número de Levi y su dirección, como si la vida le estuviera clavando puñales por todo el cuerpo.

Condujo hasta el correo, pero no se bajó del auto. Se quedó en blanco afirmándose del volante por un largo rato. Al fin, armándose de valor encendió el motor y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

—0—

E – Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tanto tiempo, no?

Miró la pantalla de su celular mientras se mordía la una del pulgar. Se fijó que las palomitas se pintaron de azul, lo había leído.

L – Hola

E - ¿Así que vas a recibirte? Acabo de enterarme, ¿eres una especie de genio, o qué?

L - ¿Qué quieres?

E – Tan comunicativo como siempre, sólo quiero saludarte adecuadamente…

Mientras Levi pensaba qué responder, una llamada entrante de ese odioso número, un número del que jamás esperaba una comunicación, comenzó a sonar. Frunció las cejas, suspiró y atendió.

—Bonjour.

—Increíble, hasta tienes acento francés y todo, ja –se burló el de cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, viejo?

—Me preguntaba si podría hacerte una visita un día de estos…

— ¿Estás borracho o empezaste a drogarte?

—Extrañaba tus maltratos, aunque los prefiero en persona. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en ir a felicitarte por tu gran logro.

—No. No quiero verte –responde tajante, casi como una orden-. Además no tengo tiempo, entre la fiesta de graduación y el casamiento con Erwin, apenas si puedo dormir pocas horas.

Hay un silencio importante, Eren no sabe qué decir. Está demasiado impactado. Debatiéndose entre ser diplomáticamente correcto y decir lo que quiere decir pero se le agolpa en la garganta.

— ¿Eren? –Levi se sorprende ante el silencio, sabe que una persona no cambia tanto en dos años, aunque él se sienta completamente diferente. Cierra los ojos al escuchar el suspiro que retiene y por primera vez las cosas no marchan como el esperaba. No es la reacción normal de ese hombre, ¿qué está pasando?

— ¡Qué bien! –dice con una voz muy diferente a la que usa normalmente, a esa que tapa todo, esta es una voz distinta, una que más bien lo expone hasta los huesos-. No te molestaré más, cariño. Lamento haberte interrumpido de… tus actividades. Bueno, espero que todo salga bien y-

—Eren.

—Me voy, se me hace tarde también. Descansa. Adiós.

El hombre está parado justo frente al edificio donde vive Levi, con el regalo bajo un brazo y todas las esperanzas deshechas. Se gira y busca un taxi para ir al hotel, mañana partirá temprano, a explicar su ausencia y recibir las quejas. Al menos no se mortificará pensando que no lo intentó.

Tiene que ir a dos hoteles más alejados hasta que al fin encuentra lugar, hay un evento en la ciudad de las luces y todo está ocupado. Al fin puede darse un baño y se tira a descansar. El jet-lag y todo el alboroto le consumieron las energías, ni siquiera puede llorar apropiadamente. El celular está apagado. Cierra sus ojos y cae rendido.

Al otro día tiene una larga, larga charla con su esposa. No explica demasiado, solo escucha los gritos y los reclamos. Dice la verdad que está en París, no explica mucho más, indica que le dirá todo una vez que arribe a la casa.

Desayuna con muy pocas ganas, el regalo está algo arrugado para entonces. ¿Qué carajos le habrá comprado Lucy? Piensa. Sería bueno pedir un mensajero en el hotel que se lo lleve. No tiene ganas de seguir cargando con esa pesada cosa.

Luego de enviar el paquete se toma otro taxi para ir al aeropuerto. No piensa en nada absolutamente, es como si la mente se le hubiera vaciado de pronto. Él que siempre tiene en claro lo que debe hacer, ahora sólo sabe que debe comprar los pasajes de regreso y nada más. No tiene ningún paso a seguir, todo lo que ha construido hasta ahora, todo lo que ha hecho, es como un castillo de cartas que acaba de desplomarse.

Se queda en la fila de personas para comprar un viaje directo. Tiene el fracaso pintado en todo el rostro, no ve las horas de estar arriba del avión.

— ¡Eren! ¡Viejo escarabajo de los desiertos! –El de cabellos castaños levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos de par en par, no puede ser posible. Erwin se acerca con una sonrisa inmensa y lo palmea en la espalda-. ¿Viniste a París y no me avisaste? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Oh, bueno, hola, Erwin, es que… fue un viaje muy… corto y…

— ¿Levi lo sabe?

—No, es que, ya me vuelvo y… era un viaje muy corto –repitió como un loro-. Solo vine a buscar unos papeles de unos autos, era una operación delicada como para dejar que los del correo pudieran perderlos.

— ¿Tan corto que no puedes saludar a los amigos? No jodas.

—Y… ¿qué haces aquí? Digo…

— ¡Esto es una puta casualidad! –exclamó su amigo muy feliz-. Vine a ver la reservación para mi luna de miel…

—Oh, sí, creo que Levi lo mencionó… en algún momento. Por cierto, felicidades.

—De seguro ya te llegaron las invitaciones, no pensaba que ibas a poder venir, pero verte aquí me da esperanzas. Oye, vamos a almorzar, yo te invito.

—Me encantaría pero es que… mmm, el avión sale en dos horas y… Mira Erwin, te juro que la próxima vez te aviso, de verdad.

El rubio lo miró con una misteriosa sonrisa y luego le palmeó el hombro.

—Lo entiendo, pero debo confesarte que me duele que hayas venido y ni siquiera podamos compartir una copa.

—Te lo compensaré, Mister Perfecto.

Se abrazaron afablemente y se despidieron haciéndose promesas de verse nuevamente. Eren ahora sí sentía que quería tener una máquina que lo teletransportara de inmediato.

Erwin salió del aeropuerto y marcó el número de Levi. No le atendió a la primera, con seguridad a esa hora estaría en la universidad, pero le insistió un par de veces, hasta que finalmente escuchó su respuesta.

—Ya estás molestando tan temprano, cejón, te dije que me iba a encargar del catering y eso es-

—Cállate y escucha. Acabo de salir de aeropuerto y no vas a creer a quien encontré aquí.

—No lo sé, ¿a Papá Noel?

—Ja, ja, ja, no, pero casi. Estaba tu tío, o debería decir tu ex amante.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, ahora sí tengo toda tu atención, ¿verdad? Pues sí, está comprando su pasaje de regreso, creo que el avión sale en dos horas, tal vez deberías tomarte un taxi ya mismo. No me expliques, ni me digas nada, está aquí, y sinceramente no le creo la pobre excusa que me dio. Apúrate, o se te va el tren… o debería decir el avión. No me des las gracias, te devuelvo el favor por tanta ayuda.

Erwin cortó sin darle tiempo a réplicas, sonrió feliz, en cierta manera se sentía como si fuera una especie de cupido gigante. Estaba en sus vacaciones, por lo que buscó su auto para ir a su casa, donde seguramente Mike lo estaría esperando con una suculenta comida casera. Ese hombre francés y alto que le robó el corazón un año atrás, o mejor dicho que le ayudó a repararlo luego de que el intento con Levi no llegara a buen puerto. Se detuvo en una cafetería y compró esa caja de bombones suecos rellenos de crema y whisky que eran sus favoritos. Internamente esperaba que esos dos idiotas se encontraran y hablaran de una buena vez. Él ya había hecho su parte.

Eren se pidió un café, el avión estaba demorado al menos dos horas más. Revolvió el azúcar prácticamente sin ganas, mirando como la negra superficie se desfiguraba por los movimientos de su cucharita. Se sentaron frente a él y al fin levantó la cabeza enarcando una ceja.

Levi estaba con la punta de la nariz roja y algo agitado. El pelo un poco más largo, sin su característico corte militar, las facciones más maduras y un estilo de vestimenta puramente francés. Eren se quedó perplejo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí, idiota? Te mandé algunos mensajes, ni siquiera te dignaste leerlos –le largó con molestia y luego llamó a uno de los mozos, en perfecto francés le pidió una taza de café con leche.

—Bueno, estabas ocupado, cariño –se recompuso Eren cruzando las piernas y restableciendo de alguna manera su postura de control.

—Te ves como la mierda –eso le sacó la primera semi sonrisa al de ojos verdes.

—Probablemente, no traje equipaje para cambiarme. Aunque sí me bañé. ¿Recibiste el paquete?

—Sí, es un regalo espantoso por cierto, siempre tuviste mal gusto para elegirlos.

—Oh, no fui yo… en realidad… bueno no importa… ¿Cómo fue que tú…? –dijo moviendo el dedo índice dando a entender que quería saber cómo supo de su presencia.

—Me avisó el idiota de Erwin. ¿Por qué viniste?

—Te lo dije, quería felicitarte personalmente.

—Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no lo sé, estás siempre lleno de sorpresas, particularmente pienso que una corona te sentaría muy bien.

—Basta de juegos, Eren. Te tomaste un puto avión de doce horas para venir aquí y luego irte como si nada. Tu esposa me llamó esta mañana y me dejó varios mensajes de voz, estaba bastante alterada. Por lo que deduzco que te largaste sin avisar a nadie. Tú no eres así.

—Bueno, es verdad –dijo tomando un sorbo del café con absoluta tranquilidad-. Yo no soy así, o tal vez, siempre fui así y recién ahora me estoy permitiendo algunas concesiones.

—Estás loco de remate –Eren sonrió completamente esta vez y asintió despacio-. ¿A qué viniste?

—Quería verte.

—Oh, así de la nada, después de dos años te levantaste un día y dijiste: ¿creo que visitaré a ese idiota?

—No, en realidad, después de todo este tiempo, al fin junté suficiente coraje para tirar todo a la mierda y venir. Probablemente debería haber venido antes… o no haber venido nunca, no lo sé. Si te soy sincero, no tengo puta idea que hago aquí.

Levi lo miró desconcertado.

—Es la verdad. Quería verte. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, sólo quería verte.

—Bueno, ya me viste –dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla-. ¿Ahora qué?

—En realidad me hubiera encantado verte con una hermosa tanga –le soltó guiñándole un ojo y el otro se ruborizó un poco, pero trató de mantener su mirada de matón-. Por cierto, te queda bien el cabello así.

—Ya deja los halagos baratos.

—Ok, usaré los caros. Estás hermoso, Levi, de hecho estoy tratando de no tener una erección en estos momentos.

— ¡Ya basta! Esto no es un juego. Vengo hasta aquí y me tiras toda esta mierda, me da ganas de golpearte, y no pongas esa cara de pervertido cuando te digo esto.

—Es la única que tengo, Levi –el mozo se acercó para dejar la otra taza y se retiró. El joven no pasó por alto que de pronto empezaba a llamarlo por su nombre-. Está bien, tienes razón, dejaré los juegos, hasta ahora todos conocieron esta máscara en la que llevo trabajando por muchos años, ¿verdad que es muy creíble? La usé tanto tiempo que en algún momento creí realmente que era el verdadero Eren. Y tal vez, desde que te has ido, ya no ha sido tan fácil llevarla puesta –el semblante del de ojos verdes se puso serio-, porque el verdadero yo no es tan divertido, ni es tan altruista y sin duda no es para nada agradable. Y ha estado… gritando y luchando tanto que no pude mantenerlo escondido más tiempo. Pero en este punto, entiendo que tampoco tengo el derecho de venir y mostrártelo, venir a… irrumpir en toda esta vida tan digna que has creado aquí, así que… creo que sería justo preguntarte si en verdad quieres escuchar al verdadero Eren, o simplemente dejemos este encuentro en una bonita charla de familia política y ya. Tú decides.

Levi lo pensó varios minutos, nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Eren seriamente, siempre sus conversaciones eran bastante superficiales, y siempre había estado esperando que él le dijera lo que en verdad le sucedía. ¿Ahora estaba en verdad preparado para escuchar sus verdades? Le tembló la mano al agarrar su taza, debía aceptar que apenas supo que estaba en parís se largó como loco a encontrarlo, ni siquiera lo dudó, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, había enterrado todo su amor y sus esperanzas tan profundo, que no estaba seguro de querer bucear en la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Pero acaso esta sería la última oportunidad de escucharlo. ¿Realmente quería hacerlo?

—Realmente… no sé si quiero escucharte –Eren asintió en silencio-, aunque también es probable que me quede con la duda corroyéndome por el resto de mi vida y eso… me molesta. De todas maneras ya viniste e irrumpiste. Está bien, te escucharé.

Justo escucharon por los altavoces que se anunciaba el pre-embarque del vuelo de Eren, ya que el avión estaba listo y retomaría su horario original. Levi miró al hombre, el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha. Eren suspiró.

—Ese es mi vuelo.

—Rompe el pasaje –el muchacho ni siquiera lo pensó, salió la propuesta sin que pudiera ponerle un filtro-. O me voy contigo o rompes tu pasaje, no me dejarás con la intriga, imbécil.

Eren sonrió, sacó el boleto y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

—Si lo rompo, tendrás que escuchar todo hasta el final. No me detendré aunque me lo pidas.

—Esta… está bien… hazlo, pero no te escucharé aquí. Iremos a mi departamento, tengo mis razones para pedirte eso… ¡No tendremos sexo, ¿está claro?! –dijo de golpe como defendiéndose de un ataque inexistente.

—No te prometo nada –avisó Eren mirándolo con una enigmática sonrisa. Levi bufó. El de cabellos castaños rompió el pasaje en cuatro y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Terminaron el café y se fueron en el auto de Levi. El más bajo se iba preguntando cómo carajos había terminado en esa situación, pero de alguna manera estaba demasiado nervioso, no de estar a solas con Eren, sino de escuchar lo que tenía para decirle.

No se dijeron mucho en el viaje, hablaron un poco sobre las vistas de París y sobre algunas cosas triviales. Eren estaba feliz, como hacía demasiado no se sentía. Subieron al cuarto piso, el departamento de Levi era de una habitación, algo pequeño, pero ordenado como era de esperarse.

Se sacaron los abrigos, Levi prendió la calefacción y luego lo invitó a sentarse en una pequeña mesa en el comedor, trajo dos vasos retacones y una botella de whisky junto a un cenicero. El hombre sonrió y procedió a encender un cigarrillo.

—Bueno… empieza… -pidió el más joven sirviendo el whisky.

—Lamento haber venido recién ahora, justo en las vísperas de… bueno tu matrimonio –Levi levantó una ceja y luego sus neuronas entendieron todo, Eren pensaba que él se iba a casar con Erwin, ¿debería aclarárselo? No, tal vez si se lo decía lo atacaría de inmediato y en verdad no iba a dejar que lo tocara ni con el dedo meñique del pie, si hacía falta se lo diría después-. En realidad vengo guardando demasiadas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo. Me impactaste desde el primer día que te conocí, con tus ojos curiosos, tu semblante señorial, como si tuvieras cincuenta años en vez de doce. Siempre fuiste diferente al resto, o eso creí. Ese día… debajo del manzano… es uno de los que más atesoro, no podía creer que tuvieras la valentía de confesarte así –Levi desvió la mirada mientras tomaba un largo trago-. Realmente quería besarte en ese momento.

—Pero me rechazaste.

—No me lo sueltes como un reproche, tenías trece, Levi. Eso era pedofilia.

—Claro, porque no lo fue besarme y manosearme a los catorce y desflorarme a los quince.

—Técnicamente fue a los dieciséis, fue el día de tu cumpleaños. Y admite que me contuve bastante porque eras demasiado precoz, si por ti fuera hubiera sido mucho antes.

—Era joven, tenía las hormonas desbocadas, sólo seguía mis… sentimientos y mis instintos.

—No pude contenerme. Entiendo que no actué como un verdadero adulto, no… me puse límites… y aunque racionalmente acepto que fui un depravado, no siento ni una pizca de remordimiento. No me casé enamorado, Lucy es… fabulosa, en verdad no merece a una basura como yo, pero lo cierto es que sólo buscaba una posición económica favorable.

—Eres despreciable.

—Sí, por eso te lo dije, que te mostraría al verdadero Eren, ese del cual esperaste tanto y te decepcionó tanto.

—No esperaba tanto.

—Sí, sí lo hacías. Lo supe siempre –el de cabellos castaños le sostuvo la mirada, era casi como si pudiera escarbar en el alma de Levi, el más joven se removió en su asiento inquieto-. Siempre esperaste que te dijera algo. Sentado al borde la cama, esperando que te llamara, que te mandara un mensaje, que te buscara. Lo sé muy bien, y sé lo mucho que te debe haber dolido que no lo hiciera. Pero en verdad, no es que yo no quisiera hacerlo, de hecho… muchas veces borré mensajes, me contuve de llamarte, me mantuve en silencio… No quería que fuera un calvario, no quería destrozar a la familia, no me parecía justo. E intentando mantener toda esta… farsa, te terminé lastimando de la peor manera… Lo siento, Levi… no tengo perdón para eso y no te lo pediré tampoco, sólo quiero que sepas que sí me arrepiento. Merecías honestidad, merecías saber qué era lo que de verdad me pasaba…

El de cabellos negros se mordió un poco los labios, mientras sentía que todo el dolor reflotaba, que todo lo que había enterrado empezaba a explotar con fuerza, como un volcán en erupción. Apenas habían comenzado a hablar y ya le escocían los ojos. Pero se lo iba a permitir, esta vez iba a mostrar todo lo que sentía, tal como Eren no iba a ocultar nada.

—Eras mi válvula de escape, la fantasía hecha realidad, ese rincón donde podía oler la libertad y disfrutar sin restricciones. Al mismo tiempo que quería abrazarte, debía alejarte, y decidí que no daría ningún paso hacia ti, que solo esperaría que tú volvieras, que tú me buscaras, que tú hicieras todo… fui… un cobarde. Cuando me decías que querías pasar la noche conmigo, yo siempre pensaba "yo también", cuando me mirabas con tristeza, quería decirte "a mí también me duele", cuando estuvimos juntos la última vez, me quedé contemplándote dormido pacíficamente, pensando "no quiero que este día se termine"… Cuando tuvimos esa cena en casa, donde anunciaron que te ibas a París… hubiera querido levantarme y gritar que te quedaras, que quería que no te fueras… que no podría soportar el dolor de saberte lejos…

Las primeras lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Levi, Eren le extendió un paquete de pañuelos de papel que tenía en su bolsillo, los aceptó.

—Continúa –le pidió con la voz afectada.

—No quería usar el "cariño" contigo, era un simple camuflaje. Te hubiera dicho un millón de veces "mi amor", "mi niño pervertido", "Levi". Sólo era una burda manera de mantener la distancia. Todas esas palabras que… me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, que formaron una montaña gigante dentro de mí, se acumularon con el paso del tiempo, se… herrumbraron, se llenaron de polvo y suciedad… Cuando nos despedimos esa mañana… Yo no quería decirte que fueras feliz, yo quería decirte, quédate conmigo, no te vayas, yo… te necesito… -Levi apretó sus ojos y se cubrió la boca tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar como un niño abandonado-. Te diré todo lo que me pasó, llegué a casa y me fui a acostar, a llorar como un idiota, sintiendo que se me desgarraba una parte de mi alma. Te tengo enterrado en mi corazón, desde esa primera confesión. Lo supe, todo lo que aguantaste, todo lo que esperaste, todo lo que también callaste, tus ojos me lo decían todo el tiempo, los mensajes se desbordaban de ti, me llegaban constantemente, y también me dolía ver cómo te decepcionaba no encontrar la respuesta adecuada. Yo quería decirte, "lo siento, no quiero que sufras", pero no pude… dejarte ir, te aferré a mí de la peor manera, seguía alimentando tus esperanzas, porque tal vez en el fondo también eran parte de las mías. Los… deseos, los sueños más… ocultos que tenía… en todos estuviste, siempre, siempre…

Hizo una pausa para fumar y beber un poco. Levi volvió a llenar los vasos.

—Cuando te presenté a Erwin… tuve realmente una gran disputa interna porque… sabía que probablemente fuera la persona que estabas necesitando en tu vida, tan… malditamente bueno y perfecto, mientras que otra parte dentro mío hervía en cólera y celos –se refregó el cabello, algo desesperado al recordarlo-, quién diría que ahora estaría uniéndose a ti de una manera tan seria y… correcta… Realmente deseé que no lo amaras… estás en tu derecho de odiarme por eso, soy un maldito egoísta después de todo. Ahora mismo siento una envidia insana contra él, una envidia que no se merece, pero que no puedo evitar. Yo no vine porque te estuvieras por casar, ni siquiera lo sabía, simplemente no aguanté más… A veces… salía a caminar por algún lugar perdido de la ciudad y dejaba que mis sentimientos me sobrepasaran, y lloré… no lo sé, perdí la cuenta, incontables veces. Me dolía cada vez más. A pesar de que estoy agradecido con la vida por todas las… cosas buenas que he tenido… siempre fuiste la pieza faltante del rompecabezas de mi corazón… no importaba que tan genial fuera todo, me doliste todo este tiempo. Me permitía fantasear… este encuentro, que volvías corriendo a mis brazos –eren cerró los ojos suspirando profundo e imaginando eso-, que nos decíamos todo, que nos prometíamos amarnos sin importarnos una mierda el mundo, o la familia, o las malditas distancias. Tal vez suene cursi, estúpido o meramente infantil, pero así me lo imaginé, muchísimas veces. Y probablemente me lo seguiré imaginando… por el resto de mi vida… Soy consciente que no debería estar aquí después de tanto confesándote estas cosas, pero aunque sea por una vez… -ahora fue Eren a quien empezaron a escapársele las lágrimas-. Por una vez quería hacerlo… quería decirte la verdad, aunque no sirva de nada, aunque sólo sean tristes palabras que no cambiarán el curso de las cosas… yo necesitaba decírtelo… Que me cuesta vivir sin ti… -lo miró a través de sus ojos llorosos-, que todo duele demasiado… que quisiera estar aquí, y ver tu sonrisa, respirar tu perfume a limones pero en tu piel, nunca en la de otra persona, que no hace falta que hagas más nada para recordarte porque al despertar eres lo primero en mi cabeza y al irme a dormir eres lo último. Que muchas, muchas veces quise abrazarte y decirte "te amo, Levi". Eres lo más auténtico en mi vida, siempre lo serás… ¿No es irónico? –habló esbozando una triste sonrisa-, que buscando no atarte, ni herirte, hice que te desangraras, rompí tus alas…

—Eres un hijo de puta, Eren –le soltó Levi secándose las constantes lágrimas.

—Sí, lo soy… incluso ahora te estoy lastimando otra vez, ¿verdad? Pero al menos esta vez no sufrirás solo… Aún no sé… cómo haré mañana para levantarme y seguir, la máscara… se ha agrietado tanto –las gotas rodaban por sus mejillas silenciosas y se acumulaban en su quijada para caer al vacío, una tras otra-, que ya no puedo sostenerla más… no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien… Por cierto… te agradezco, de los dos siempre eres el más valiente, darme este… espacio para poder mostrarte todas mis espantosas verdades… No espero sentirme mejor después de hablar contigo, probablemente sea todo lo contrario, pero te juro que me hubiera muerto si no podía hacerlo… Admiro toda tus cualidades, aunque siempre hablé de tu cuerpo, yo en verdad quería decirte, "eres tan inteligente, eres tan hermoso, tienes un corazón noble, eres interesante, me haces… feliz… aunque sólo tengamos este momento… me haces auténticamente feliz…"

—No sé qué decirte…

—No espero una respuesta, Levi. Soy realista, ya no existe el "nosotros", y aceptar eso… es lo más doloroso que me tocó en esta vida. El tiempo no regresa, ni las palabras que callé, ni los sentimientos que escondí, nada volverá… Ni la felicidad de saberte mío… Nada volverá… jamás… Te amo… te sigo amando con una fuerza inusitada, de una manera desquiciada, de una forma que me ahoga que me hace realmente difícil poder respirar. Lo siento… demasiado drama –dijo secándose el rostro toscamente y carraspeando, para luego prender otro cigarrillo.

—Realmente me cuesta mucho… creer todo lo que estás diciendo. Siempre pensé que… no era demasiado importante para ti. Que podías olvidarme en un dos por tres, que te daba igual si te buscaba como si no. Me jodió mucho que me presentaras a Erwin, como si yo fuera un pedazo de mercadería, una mercadería cuyo dueño quería deshacerse. Me abriste una herida en el pecho, fue entonces cuando decidí irme. Ya no podía soportar tanta indiferencia. Es cierto, esperaba muchas cosas de ti, siempre lo hice, y no me arriesgué más porque no veía ninguna respuesta de tu parte, traté de… matar todos estos sentimientos, traté de mantenerme ocupado, quería superarte, lo intenté… demasiadas veces… Una vez, había bebido de más, y eso que suelo soportar cantidades grandes de alcohol, pero esa vez me excedí. Terminé confesándole gran parte de las cosas a Erwin. ¡Qué patético! Si hasta lloré en su pecho. Poder hombre, no quisiera imaginarme lo decepcionado que se sintió. Al final terminé transfiriéndole mi dolor. Pero también agradezco que estuviera a mi lado, necesitaba apoyo, lejos de la familia sentía que me estaba desmoronando. Ahora puedo decir que siempre lo consideraré mi mejor amigo, hasta el día que me muera. Por eso quise ayudarlo con su casamiento –Eren lo miró y pestañeó un poco sin comprender, Levi suspiró y se secó el rostro-. Erwin no va a casarse conmigo, grandísimo idiota. Se va a casar con su novio Mike, otra excelente persona si me permites la opinión –El más alto abrió grande sus ojos-. Él sí que se merece la mayor felicidad… bueno, ambos.

Levi se empinó el resto de la bebida y miró a Eren con seriedad.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí ahora, Eren?

—Te amo, Levi –contestó sin dudar.

—No me mereces, no mereces ni siquiera que te esté escuchando, viejo depravado, no mereces que te siga amando tampoco.

Eren sonrió mientras sentía que las lágrimas lo atacaban con mayor fuerza.

—Lo sé… lo sé, maldita sea…

Eren se puso de pie y rodeó la mesita para tomar a Levi que estaba algo sorprendido, lo abrazó con fuerza llorando sobre su hombro y luego lo besó desesperado, ambos sintiendo la salinidad de las lágrimas entre el beso.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, tengo tantos "te amo" acumulados que probablemente vaya a explotar en estos momentos.

—No te exaltes, imbécil, yo no- mmm… -Eren lo cayó besándolo de nuevo, el más bajo sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo, quería golpearlo, quería besarlo, quería arrancarle los cabellos, quería sentir su cuerpo, y también quería darle de puñetazos hasta dejarlo inconsciente-. ¡Te detesto, hijo de puta, pervertido, idiota! ¡IDIOTAAA! –Luego enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con ganas, doliéndole cada beso, con la respiración agitada, mordiéndole con fuerza los labios, hasta que incluso lo hizo sangrar-. Fóllame, Eren, ahora mismo, antes que me arrepienta.

Y el mayor no lo hizo esperar…

Luego de que la pasión los desbordó por completo, quedaron con sus cuerpos enredados y sudorosos bajo las limpias sábanas. Eren besaba la nuca y el contorno de los hombros de Levi, quien gruñía de tanto en tanto. Acarició el lugar del tatuaje.

—No lo modificaste –le susurró muy bajo.

—No lo haré… lo intenté… un par de veces pero no pude.

—Te amo, Levi… mi Levi… A ti también te amo, mi agujerito de oro –dijo tocándolo entre las nalgas, lo que hizo que se llevara una feroz bofetada.

—Pervertido de mierda.

—No seas malo, mi amor, él también estaba feliz de sentirme de nuevo, ¿verdad precioso? –volvió a decirle al trasero del más joven.

—Eren, te voy a arrancar las bolas de un mordisco –amenazó el más bajo, pero solo logró sacarle una risotada al otro-. ¿Y ahora como sigue esto? –preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—Quiero estar contigo, todo lo que me permitas… puedo mudarme aquí si así lo quieres…

— ¿Y Lucy?

—Hablaré con ella, le pediré el divorcio.

—Me siento algo… culpable…

—Lo sé, yo también… pero quiero estar junto a ti… y ya no me importa nada…

—Abrázame, inútil… abrázame… y no vuelvas a soltarme…

El amor tiene un costo demasiado alto a veces, pero lo cierto es que nada puede detenerlo cuando se está dispuesto a pagarlo. Eren y Levi estaban dispuestos… y nada los detendría esta vez…

.

By Luna de Acero… aliviada…


End file.
